Percabeth One Shots
by EmmieisGraceful
Summary: My own little headcannons and mini stories for Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. (Rated T to be safe... M maybe later? Just don't weigh heavily on the rating, I'll give a warning if it's M.)
1. Together (with McMuffins & Coffee)

"Shit, shit, shit"

-That was the song of Perseus Jackson on his way to school that morning. A Telekhine was chasing him down the streets of Manhattan. Nothing new honestly, but gods forbid a guy get his Egg McMuffin. He knew personally pissing off another species of monsters was a bad idea, but at the time he didn't have much of a choice.

A guy saves the world (again), gets back home, and not less than a month later this is the thanks he gets. Great.

Finally, he feels Riptide reappear in his pocket, he takes out the pen, uncaps it, and in one fluid movement turns around and slashes though the monster on his heels.

He's breathing heavily. The mortals commuting to work were of course oblivious but Percy swore he heard clapping. He turned around to see Annabeth leaning against brick building.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how long have you been there?"

The blonde put her hands up in defense, "Hey I was on my way to see you when all the sudden I see this idiot running like crazy up the streets of Manhattan. Forgive me if I was a bit distracted."

Percy stepped closer, "Oh really? And then what happened?"

"The loser fumbled for his pen and killed the poor thing." She said mockingly as if he had killed her dog.

"It was kind of sexy though right?" Percy asked, once again stepping closer, filling the distance between them, and flicking his hair out of his eyes. Riptide was still gleaming at his side.

Annabeth didn't often see that side of Percy, but let's just say she liked it when she did. "Maybe a little bit" she answered, tilting her head she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

And then they were kissing. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, still holding Riptide but hey.

When they finally pulled apart they stayed wrapped together. Percy rested his head on Annabeth's and whispered, "I'm glad you're here."

Annabeth hugged him tighter, "Me too."

And so, hand in hand, they walked back to McDonalds, for a hopefully monster-free breakfast of cheap Egg McMuffins and shit coffee. But they would be together. And after everything they've been through, that is all that mattered.


	2. Ten Thousand Tomorrows

Some nights when the war seemed exceptionally endless, Percy and Annabeth would steal away somewhere on the ship they knew nobody would find them. The hiding places included corners of the boiler room, closets nobody used, the crow's nest, and their own rooms if they were feeling a bit dangerous but they knew how to hide under beds.

This night they were in their favorite hiding place- the stables. Not only because the view and the stretch-room, but because it was the first place they ever did this.

Even though they hid it a lot, (all of them did), constantly having your life on the line was hard. They were used to it at this point, but that didn't change how stressful it was. They almost never had time to think about what their futures were gonna be like. And when they did it seemed silly. They usually found it unlikely they were even going to _have_ a future.

Tonight, like always, Percy was just holding Annabeth as they were cuddled together, talking about little things, enjoying the fact that they were alive, enjoying the fact that they were together. They were both snuggled up together, Percy's legs were stretched out and Annabeth's knees were pulled up slightly, her head resting against chest, his head leaning against her hair, his arm wrapped around her, absently rubbing her arm.

Percy shifted his neck a bit and kissed her on the top of her head and thought to himself how freaked out their twelve-year-old selves would be at the scene. He laughed a little.

Annabeth looked up, "what's funny?"

"Just thinking about how our twelve-year-old selves would react if they could see us now."

"I think little Annabeth would scream and runaway in terror" Annabeth teased.

Percy smirked, "I think little Percy would just freeze and die a little inside."

Annabeth laughed and snuggled back into her boyfriend, "Percy?" she asked not looking up.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about how stressful this all is? Not knowing if we're gonna be alive tomorrow…"

Percy was thoughtful a moment before he answered, Annabeth was afraid she broke him for a second; he breathed deeply, "Yeah… I do. But I know every day I _do _live is great, whether I'm halfway to Hades or not, it's okay because I have you."

Annabeth hugged him closer, she loved when he said things like that.

Percy absent-mindedly started playing with Annabeth's hair, "But if we do live to have ten thousand tomorrows, I know I'll be spending every one of them with you."

Annabeth looked up at him, seeing that he was being serious, she smiled, thinking about ten thousand tomorrows, "and the kids."

Percy laughed, "You mean Frank and Leo? Yeah I guess they can tag along."

Annabeth laughed, grabbing the hand he had resting against the floor, "We'll live in Florida, on the beach."

Percy brightened up, looking into her eyes, seeing a real future, "We'll take the kids to Disney World! Percy Jr. will love it!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, looking up at him through her lashes, "_Percy Jr.?"_

"Do you have a better idea Wise Girl?"

"Just about ten million."

Percy smirked, "Guess we'll have to have ten million and one kids then"

Annabeth let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a gasp, and Percy attacked her with a kiss on the lips before she could protest anymore.

When the pulled away from the kiss, Percy pulled her close to him once more and whispered, "ten thousand tomorrows" into her hair. And they looked at the distant land below them and silently hoped they could at least make it through one tomorrow.


	3. We Made It

**A/N: Whoa hey an Author's Note. This is new. Am I fancy now? Does this make me legit? ...Anyway, just wanted to thank you guys for following and faving! And also the reviews! Please review guys, I absolutely love it! (Whether it is good or bad I love feedback!)**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: I take requests! Just shoot me your headcannon or prompt or whateveryouwanttocallit in the reviews or on PM or heck on my tumblr (swordfightsandbowties). But yeah the point is I write for you guys and if you want something I shall deliver! **

**Hugs and Cookies! ~Emmie**

Ever since Annabeth told Percy she was pregnant he's been running around excited like a little kid himself. Every so often he'd go off on little rants about baby names and nurseries and future family vacations.

"Maybe Joseph if it's a boy or Abigail if it's a girl! Oh gosh we can call her Abby! And she'll have green eyes and blonde hair but look exactly like you! Oh I bet she'll love princesses! Her nursery will be pink and we'll take her to Disney World! But if she doesn't like princesses that's okay maybe she'll like horses, oh she'll love Blackjack!"

And he'll go on like that for a while making Annabeth laugh, sitting on the couch while he tries to figure out changing a light bulb in their living room.

In the middle of his rant sparks blew from the overhead light and Percy slowly sat down next to Annabeth, "Maybe I'll just... call Leo…"

"He's on vacation with Calypso. Here I'll do it." Annabeth said pushing herself up from the couch

"No!" Percy half-yelled, stepping in front of her looking panicked, he gently pushed her back into the couch with her very pregnant self.

"Percy I'm pregnant, my leg isn't broken."

"Still, there is a stepstool, and you might fall, and then die, and then I would be really sad and I'd fall into a depression and my life would become a complete waste of nothing because how am I supposed to survive without my Wise Girl and with the guilt of knowing I let her climb the stepstool that led to her death and that I couldn't save her and-"

Annabeth pulled him down silencing him with a kiss. When she pulled away she whispered into his face, "Then change the light bulb- before I die."

Percy sighed, climbing once again up the stepstool, not going on a little rant for fear of blowing sparks again. "I swear something is broken, I know how to change a light bulb." He mumbled.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain" Annabeth shook her head picking up a baby magazine and flipping through it.

Suddenly a little buzz went off and there was light! Percy pulled his hand back, examining the light like it may jump out at him any second, "Annie! I did it!"

"I see that babe. What about the rest of the house?" she asked, motioning to all the unpacked cardboard boxes.

Percy walked over to an open box near the fireplace (why they needed a fireplace in Florida beach house was beyond them but it made the house look nice) and took out their wedding picture, hanging it on a left over nail from the last home owners. "There" he announced, "Now the place is ours."

Annabeth looked at the picture thoughtfully. It was the one of Percy chasing her through flower petals their friends were throwing. It was a little after they both graduated from college and some time after the second war.

Annabeth walked over to him and took out a second framed picture, one from when they were twelve. The one Chiron took after their first quest. She hung it on the wall to the right of wedding photo. Percy wrapped his arm around her, looking at it too, remembering everything they've been through…

Annabeth wrapped one arm around Percy and the other she guided his hand to where their baby was kicking, "we made it Seaweed Brain" she whispered.


	4. Phil, Chocolate, and Disappointment

**A/N: Yay! Okay, based off a request I got from anon in reviews :)**** 1st person POV from someone who isn't Percy or Annabeth. Less fluffy than my last two but hey, I aim to please. This was the request and I actually like it. It's different.**

A New York subway station has been the setting for quite a few romance novels. But for anyone that has actually been in a New York subway, it isn't the ideal place to meet "that special someone." It's dirty to say the least.

Every day I get off work from Cal's Dinner and delve deep underground to this rat invested catastrophe and board a metal tube of death. And I swear this one cockroach waits for me at the station every evening, walks me to the tube, and sends me on my way from the platform. I've named him Phil.

I got on the car as soon as the doors opened and took a seat facing the door commencing my daily staring contest with Phil while the subway waited to take off. Not taking my eyes off Phil I pulled my hoodie up and put my earbuds in pushing play to _Carry on my Wayward Son. _The train was less crowded than one would expect, but it was headed further out. I didn't really expect anyone else to get on and apparently neither did the driver. The doors were closing just as I heard "Hey! No wait! Stop!"

I looked up, losing the staring contest with Phil to see a blond girl step on the train just in time, squashing Phil in the process and cutting his victory short. _Phil! No! …_Just when I was growing fond of the little guy…

I looked back up to the girl ready to glare at her and make her ride extremely uncomfortable, but seeing her face stopped that plan. She was beautiful to say the least. Her eyes were a startling gray and her hair was long and blonde. She was tan and muscular.

I pulled down my hoodie and pulled out my earbuds as she sat next to me. Maybe I couldn't glare at her but I could I at least make her aware of the murder she just committed. I looked her dead in the eye, "You killed my friend."

She looked surprised at this and her hand moved to her waist, "Excuse me?"

"Phil. You killed him."

She looked confused and also like she was searching her head for the name Phil. "What are you?" She scooted over a seat, keeping her hand on her waist.

At this I couldn't help but laugh. Okay I was slightly worried what she had at her waist and a bit disturbed by that '_what' _rather than _'who'_. But really how dangerous can a blond chick be? "I'm Sam, Sam Hodges."

The girl seemed to relax a bit, but not really. "Annabeth" she said hesitantly, "Annabeth Chase. Mind telling me who I murdered?"

"Phil. You stepped on him when you were falling into the train." I said enjoying her confused look. I may have said she was pretty but that doesn't mean she doesn't get my asshattery.

"The cockroach?"

"So you noticed him? Yet you still stepped on him. That's pretty low."

She got defensive then, "Well I didn't really think about it. I'm sorry if the only thing on my mind was '_oh crap the train is leaving!'" _

"Well now I'm in mourning." I said, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

She sighed, "I have chocolate in my bag."

I looked at her sideways, "Chocolate is the best antidepressant."

"My thoughts exactly" she replied.

And it went like that for a few minutes. Talking and chocolate. I'm pretty sure I was flirting. But I don't know so much about her. Let's just say I was hopeful.

And then the train stopped and she looked up and she smiled so big I looked up too, expecting to see something pretty amazing considering the way her face lit up.

And in the doorway stood a 6 foot tall, dark haired, green eyed, slightly god-of-sea-surfer-boy-looking guy who was smiling down at Annabeth with so much love I immediately thought I was in a Nicholas Sparks Novel. And I wasn't all that surprised when she jumped up exclaiming "Percy!" practically flying into his arms.

Of course a girl like her wasn't single. Who was kidding?

And before she left she turned around and gave a slight wave. Probably just feeling guilty she killed Phil. _As she should._

And when the doors closed I placed my earbuds back in, pulling up my hoodie once more, and pushing replay to _Carry on my Wayward Son._


End file.
